1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, system, and article of manufacture for running diagnostics related to a device.
2. Background
A computational platform may have various devices coupled to the computational platform. Such devices may include network adapters, video adapters, modems, printers, etc. The computational platform may also include device drivers corresponding to the devices that are coupled to the computational platform, where the device drivers are software interfaces that allow the features of the devices to be exploited by an operating system that executes in the computational platform.
Certain operating systems, such as, certain versions of the Microsoft Windows* operating system, may include a plug and play manager, where the plug and play manager may automatically configure the devices that are coupled to the computational platform. If the computational platform includes an operating system with a plug and play manager, then a user of the computational platform may not have to set switches, jumpers, and other configuration elements of the computational platform when a plug and play device is coupled to the computational platform.
The plug and play manager or some other application associated with the operating system may disable a device with respect to an operating system, in response to determining that the device is unusable by the operating system. For example, the plug and play manager may disable the device with respect to the operating system if the proper device driver for the device does not exist or is unavailable. The plug and play manager may also disable the device with respect to the operating system if a user has manually disabled the device.